


Year 3: Dramatics (A Found/Freeverse Poem from Carlos's POV)

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos's POV, Community: writerverse, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos summarizes part of Year 3 from his point of view in a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year 3: Dramatics (A Found/Freeverse Poem from Carlos's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> written for Writerverse's Phase 16 Challenge 10: Weekly Quick Fic #4
> 
>  **Title:** Year 3: Dramatics (A Found/Freeverse Poem from Carlos's POV)  
>  **Prompt:** Dramatics  
>  **Bonus?** n  
>  **Word Count:** 239  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Welcome to Night Vale  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Carlos/Cecil  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** none that i know of  
>  **Summary:** Carlos summarizes part of Year 3 from his point of view in a poem.  
>  **Notes:** Spoilers for part of Year 3 (specific inferred spoilers from Episode 49 Part A  & B through Episode 66, but also has some context taken from 68, 69, and 70A/B)

I’m a scientist  
Not a hero, no matter what you say  
And I'm not sure if Night Vale's home

You’re the only one that really matters,  
Somehow I still know that, but it's not comfort  
I remember them still yelling “Interloper” and “Outsider”  
I was in Night Vale for 2 years  
I survived a year, then another.  
But you’re the only one to care. 

You keep asking me the question “Are you coming home?”  
And I’m not sure how to even answer  
So I make a promise, I’m not sure I can keep.

In the desert,  
Fear and Comfort mingle in the crowd  
There's so much science here  
And while there's plenty of time to work  
And no one blocking my research  
There's still other forms of chaos:  
the oversized Buzzing Bichon Frise  
Tall Masked Warriors forever getting into battles  
and a terrifying mirror image:  
he's not exactly praising ME  
But instead praising my WORK  
It's a nice change, but also  
a weird brand of uncanny  
similar and different

I worry about you when I hear you on the radio  
You're launching into typical radio dramatics,  
I'm not sure HOW to help you  
I'm not even there  
And it seems like no one's stepping up to help  
When they Should be  
After all You're their Voice, not mine  
Even though you're mine too

And it makes me wonder  
If maybe  
This desert could be an escape  
For Us Both


End file.
